


Of Angels And Men

by ThePenguinOfDeath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Angels Are Known, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angelology, Angels, Angry John, Arson, Big Brother Dean, Bullying, F/M, Flying, Frottage, Growing Up, Innuendo, M/M, Obsession, Porn With Plot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Racism, Semi-Public Sex, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePenguinOfDeath/pseuds/ThePenguinOfDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has always been fascinated by angels. Hidden away in their gated communities, he grew up wanting nothing more than to catch one more glimpse of one. But as he grew up and developed his passion, something happened that he could never have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Angels And Men

**Author's Note:**

> This is in five parts. If you just want the smut, that's mainly in the fifth part although hinted at in the fourth - however the story will make a lot more sense if you start from the beginning. As to why this ended up being so long, I have no idea - it's probably something to do with the fact that I should be revising and hence am becoming a master of procrastination.
> 
> If I get enough support I may one day expand on this and do a full-length multi-chapter story in this universe - possibly following on from this one or possibly a standalone borrowing the basic premise. I'd love to hear your thoughts on that.
> 
> Enjoy!

Part One – Growing Up

 

Sam was four years old when he caught his first glimpse of an angel.

He knew that angels existed, of course – the gated compounds they lived in were enormous and difficult to miss. But he was too small to climb the trees outside with Dean to peer in, and the gates were always guarded. Sam was a good boy, and he didn't want to break the rules just because he was curious. However, one day he was walking back from Kindergarten with his parents, right past the compound gate, and he glanced over and saw the tip of a wing just vanishing beyond his site.

He had stopped dead for a full five seconds before his parents noticed and dragged him away. He was enraptured. Even the split-second glimpse had been enough for him to tell that the wings were beautiful.

Sam was hardly the only toddler to have a small obsession with angels, but he was one of very few who remained intrigued for the rest of his life.

On his seventh birthday, Sam insisted on an angel themed party. He had a cake with angel wings on it and his parents gave him a toy angel blade that he proceeded to accidentally break a vase with. They hired a bouncy castle so Sam and his friends could bounce around and pretend to try and fly. Sam loved the whole occasion, and his parents expected that soon their soon would grow out of it.

It didn't happen.

Shortly after Sam turned nine, he took out a membership to the local library and asked the librarian for all the books on angels. He poured over all kinds of angelic knowledge – history, anatomy, things that his young brain only half understood. He didn't climb the trees around the local compound anymore, but transferred his passion into research. Everyone at the library thought he was a cute kid, but they still didn't take his interest very seriously. His parents worried that their son wasn't growing up. Only Dean didn't tease Sam about it, but that probably had something to do with the stash of magazines featuring half-naked angels under his bed. (Sam didn't understand what the magazines were until years later).

Sam was ten when he saw an angel again – but this time, it wasn't just the tip of a wing. He was cycling back from the library, a rucksack full of books on his back, when his back tire started to go flat. Irritated, he stopped and dug out his bicycle repair kit, and he didn't even notice where he had stopped until someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Kid, you can't stand around here. Beat it." It was a guard, and only then did Sam notice the enormous gates ten feet away from him.

"Sorry," He apologised hurriedly, "My tire's flat."

"Push it home then." The guard wasn't particularly sympathetic.

Sam opened his mouth to reply, but paused when he noticed something behind the gate.

A man stepped into view, wearing casual trousers but no shirt, with an enormous pair of wings sprouting from his back. They were only semi-visible, resembling grey shadows against the blue sky. For a moment, Sam stared, then he remember the guard and hurried away before he could be shouted at. He pushed his bike down several streets before stopping to patch his tire, and even then he did an awful job because he was so busy thinking about the angel.

He knew that angel wings weren't always physical in the sense other limbs were, but he hadn't realised they would look like that. They were shadows, barely there, yet at the same time they just commanded attention. There was an ethereal beauty to them that took Sam's breath away. Sam wished the guard hadn't been there so he could have taken a closer look.

When Sam started high school – a year early, because his middle school had identified him as a fast-track student – his interest in angels took a bit of a turn. At this point, he had read most of the books in the library on angels and bought dozens more second hand on the internet, and he even understood most of them. However, his research had all been casual until he discovered that Kansas Community School for the Gifted offered an elective course in Angelology.

The class was generally treated as a soft option – a way to get some easy credits. Most of Sam's class weren't particularly interested in what the teacher, Mr. Novak, was saying. But Sam worked harder in that class than he did in most of his others put together, and his teacher clearly noticed his passion.

At the end of one lesson, he was asked to stay behind. Sam was instantly terrified, worrying that his interest in angels was being taken the wrong way. The whole reason the angels lived in gated compounds was because of issues with racism dating back hundreds of years. But instead of reprimanding him, Mr. Novak smiled kindly at him and asked him to sit down.

"Do you know why I study Angelology, Sam?" He asked.

"No, Mr. Novak."

"This is a friendly chat, Sam. Call me Jimmy. I study Angelology because my half-brother Castiel is an angel."

Sam's eyes widened in amazement, and Jimmy Novak laughed.

"Yes, it's a little hard to believe, I know. Castiel was a miracle – most children of an angel and a human come out human, but he inherited all the angelic traits. I've only met him a few times, because despite him being family it's very hard to get a visitation license for an angel compound, and he doesn't like to come out very much. There were some issues when we were younger. In any case, I loved my brother but I didn't really understand him, so I decided to study angels. He never told me what he thought of my decision at the time, but I like to think it made him happy."

Sam's mind was buzzing with questions, but he didn't want to pry too much too quickly. "How did one of your parents even meet an angel? Angels and humans are always kept separate."

"That's not entirely true. Humans are kept away from angel compounds, yes, but angels are not kept away from humans. If they wish to visit then they are perfectly capable, and if they hide their wings then they are barely even distinguishable. My father used to walk through the park every Friday lunchtime to take a break from work, and Castiel's mother used to watch from her compound. One day she came out to say hello, and their relationship started from there. It wasn't an affair, my own mother wasn't dating my father at this point. Castiel is eight years older than me."

"Awesome!" Sam didn't mean for the world to slip out, but it did anyway. He blushed, and Jimmy chuckled again.

"The reason I'm telling you this, Sam, is because you actually seem interested in the subject. Your essays are fantastic, and half the books you reference aren't even on any syllabus until university. I don't know what your plans are for the future, but if you want to take Angelology further then I'll be very happy to help you with that."

Sam was overwhelmed with gratitude. After so many years, someone was finally showing an interest in his passion. He couldn't agree quickly enough.

From then on, even after Sam had to take a different elective class (Theatre), he met Jimmy Novak once a week after school for Angelology tuition. Jimmy lent him books that weren't available in the library, and even dug out a photograph of his half-brother Castiel. It was a normal photograph of two men with their arms over each other's shoulders, but Sam could just about make out a fuzzy outline of wings in the background. It was the first time that Sam had ever seen a picture of an angel outside of the Photoshopped pornography on the internet – the first time that the depicted wings had been real.

When Sam turned fourteen and entered his Sophomore year, Dean went to study Engineering at Kansas Community College, which their father, a mechanic, heartily approved of. He found Dean a part-time job at the garage he worked at and helped Dean with all his college essays.

This started a conversation at home about what Sam wanted to do. When he revealed he wanted to study Angelology, his parents seemed shocked.

"Why the hell would you want to do that?" His father asked.

"I find the subject fascinating. I've been taking after-school tutoring sessions with Ji- with Mr. Novak, who's an Angelology teacher. He thinks I would really enjoy it."

That had been the first time Sam properly argued with his father about school, but it certainly wasn't the last.

His mom didn't understand either, that was obvious, but she told Sam he could do whatever he wanted to do. She seemed disappointed, but Sam didn't care. This was what he wanted, what he had always wanted, and so it was what he was determined to do. He wasn't Dean – he wouldn't be satisfied joining the family business with dad and Uncle Bobby.

For his fifteenth birthday, Sam was given several books on cars by his father, who hadn't given up on forcing Sam to be an engineer or mechanic. His mom gave him some clothes and stationary, diplomatically ignoring the list of Angelology textbooks Sam had asked for. He had felt crushed, incredibly disappointed that his family was so set against his dream, until Dean had offered to take Sam for a drive, pulling over by the river and handing him an envelope.

"Mom knows, but don't tell dad. He wouldn't like it."

Dean had given Sam a pair of tickets to a lecture on Angelic Biology and Genetics at Princeton University.

Dean had no interest in Angelology, and it wasn't really appropriate to go with your teacher, so Sam took his friend Jess. Dean drove them all the way to Princeton, a two-day drive including a stop at a hotel somewhere in Ohio. The lecture was packed, and Sam could barely contain his excitement. Jess seemed amused at just how excited he was.

The speaker, a Professor Trick, practically bounced onto the stage and greeted everyone with a million-dollar grin. Sam almost fell out of his chair when he realised the man was an angel.

It was the best four hours Sam had ever spent. Gabriel Trick was amusing, engaging, and even got his wings out halfway through to demonstrate wing anatomy. He got a few volunteers from the audience to assist with a part on angelic 'mating rituals', and while Sam wasn't picked, he had just as much fun watching those that were flexing their shoulders and pretend to have wings. Even Jess clearly enjoyed herself, laughing beside Sam and slipping her hand into his halfway through.

Sam would have loved to speak to Professor Trick at the end, but he bounded out explaining that he had another lecture to give, and any questions should be emailed to him at an address on the Princeton website.

Dean hadn't wanted to drive back straight away, so Sam and Jess spent a few days touring the area and hanging out. Jess insisted on dragging Sam shopping, which would have been traumatic except halfway through she pulled him into a coffee shop and declared it to be their first date. It was an unusual way to be asked out, but Sam had felt too happy in that moment to really care. He had no idea how a guy whose only real interest was angels had managed to get a girlfriend, but he had liked Jess for ages, so he wasn't complaining.

The only downside was that Sam had no way of emailing Gabriel. His email account was linked to his computer at home, so he couldn't access it here, and he had so many things he wanted to ask the angelic professor. What was it like being an angel living in human society? Why had he decided to do it? What was angelic society actually like?

The drive back was hot, stuffy and boring, but Sam remained cheerful throughout because he couldn't wait to get home to his computer. Jess slept on his chest for most of both days, and Dean kept up a running commentary about how Sam had 'finally scored'. Sam was a little uncomfortable until Jess woke up and gave a very graphic response that had Dean completely silent for the remainder of the drive. There were loads of reasons why he liked this girl.

But even so, he was too excited about contacting Gabriel to properly regret saying goodbye to Jess, and their farewell kiss was a little rushed. Fortunately, she just laughed and told him to tell her about his email at school the next day.

Sam was a recently-turned fifteen year old nearing the end of his Sophomore year when he made contact with an angel for the first time.

 

Part Two – Contact

 

June 3rd, 20:33

To:  
From: samuelwinchester1

Dear Professor Gabriel Trick,

My name is Sam Winchester and I attended your open lecture on Angel Biology and Genetics at Princeton university on May 26th. I thought that the lecture was brilliant, and seeing an Anatomy display on a real pair of angel wings was an undoubted highlight. I have a few questions about Angelology and I was wondering if you could spare some time and answer them for me.

Why do angels not normally make their wings corporeal? I can understand that hiding them from humans is often easier, but around other angels surely it would be less effort not to hide them on another plane?

On a more personal note, if you don't mind me asking, why did you decide to teach in human society? If you don't want to answer then that's obviously fine, I can understand why such a personal query might make you uncomfortable.

Thank-you for putting on the lecture, it was an amazing experience. I look forward to hearing from you.

Yours sincerely,

Sam Winchester

 

June 4th, 06:10

To: samuelwinchester1  
From:

Samalam,

Please, call be Gabriel, my full title makes me sound strange. I'm glad you liked the talk (not lecture, lecture sounds too formal) and I'm always happy to show off my assets for you ;).

The simple answer is corporeal wings are a pain. They bump into EVERYTHING. We're talking massive fifty foot things here, and they're not as easy to control as you'd think. I can't deal with the hassle. Some angels do, but normally just 'cause they're showing off.

Don't sweat it, kiddo, I'm happy to answer anything ;). I teach humans because I think the racial prejudice against angels stems from ignorance, and if we can fight the ignorance, the racism will become less of a thing. Don't get me wrong, college was a nightmare and I got death threats more than once, but even so I love humans. You're adorable.

Adios,

Gabriel xxx

 

June 4th, 17:55

To:  
From: samuelwinchester1

Dear Gabriel,

Please don't call me that.

I never really thought about the size issue before. I suppose it does make it easier not dealing with that. But surely in an angelic compound you could make buildings etc. big enough to deal with that?

I agree completely with the ignorance thing – my dad is set against me studying Angelology, but only because he doesn't understand anything about angels. I've tried to explain, but he just won't hear it. More people need to be educated at a younger age. Maybe there should be a mandatory Elementary school class.

Is angel society very different to human society?

Sam Winchester

 

June 4th, 18:06

To: 'Samalam' (samuelwinchester1 )  
From:

Sammy Baby,

Better? ;)

Oh trust me, size is not an issue ;). We do have places where you can let your wings out, and there're specialist clothes and furniture and all that stuff. But it's still easier to keep them away. They get dirty when you leave them out, and washing fifty feet of wing takes forever.

Your dad's a great big bag of dicks. Sorry. Parents ought to accept what their children want to do. I was disowned for moving out of the compound into human society. If you want to study angels, then study angels - it's your life. Free will and all that yadda yadda.

Most angels would say yes, but actually, nahh. You still have all the idiots, all the racists, and the few who are actually interesting to talk to. We go to school, go to work, play, research, and die. Sometimes there's even time for sex. Aside from the whole deal with wings, grace and a halo, we're not that different. We just like to think we are.

Tata,

Gabriel xxx

 

June 4th, 18:34

To: 'Gabriel Trick' ( )  
From: samuelwinchester1

Dear Gabriel,

No. Definitely not. It's just Sam.

How do you even wash wings?

You were disowned? I didn't even know that was a thing for angels. I guess you really are just like us (with wings. Do you really have halos?)

Sam

 

June 4th, 18:59

To: 'Samalam' (samuelwinchester1 )  
From:

Samantha,

;)

With soap. It's just like washing your body, except there are sort-of feathers and oil glands and they're a definite erogenous zone. So actually, it's a bit like masturbating and showering at the same time. Except our dick isn't fifty feet long. Probably.

It isn't, really. I was the first. Setting the trend and all that. Most families let angels leave if they want to, but mine is quite... traditional.

If you mean 'do I have a ring made of light hovering above my head', then no. But I do have what angels call a halo, which means when I'm angry or horny, a ring of gold appears around my iris. I might have a photo amongst my Vegas collection somewhere, I'll find it for you ;)

Love,

Gabriel xxx

 

June 4th, 19:01

To: 'Samalam' (samuelwinchester1 )  
From:

Attachment

There you go ;) ignore the strippers.

 

June 4th, 19.05

To: 'Gabriel Trick' ( )  
From: samuelwinchester1

I really did not need to see that.

The iris thing is pretty cool though.

Don't take that the wrong way.

Sam

 

Part Three – University

Sam started seriously looking around at universities in his Junior year. Jess often came with him, although she was looking at Nursing while he was set on Angelology. It was far too early for them to look at going together, they had only been dating three months, but travelling together kept costs down and meant Sam could avoid his dad.

He kept in contact with Professor Trick, despite the fact that Gabriel had no idea of personal boundaries or the concept of TMI. He was a fountain of information, even sending Sam a few pictures of the inside of an angel compound. He also offered Sam free tickets to a couple of lectures, which Sam eagerly accepted whenever Dean agreed to drive him.

However, even though Sam spent plenty of time around Princeton, and the fact it was such a highly-ranking university (second in the world for Angelology), he found himself leaning towards Stanford. Their Angelology programme also had some angel lecturers, as well as the standard human ones, and they had a partnership with Stanford Angel Compound B. That meant students were taken on visits inside an angel compound. It was something offered at very few universities, and that combined with the wonderful atmosphere and distance from Kansas sold it to Sam.

When he entered his final school year, he made sure he sent off his Stanford application nice and early, applying to a few other universities too as a backup plan. Jess and Sam had mutually agreed to break up a couple of months ago, deciding their relationship had run its course, so he didn't apply with anyone else. To his amazement, he got a letter back saying that not only had he been accepted, but he was being offered a full ride for the duration of his time there.

Everything was finally coming together.

John threw a fit when Sam told him he had been accepted, and they had a screaming match that ended with Sam walking out and going to stay with Dean in his little apartment. Dean, on the other hand, reacted by throwing Sam a party in a warehouse at the garage. Half the school seemed to attend, and Sam was surprised to find that Ruby, one of his classmates, was studying Angelology too – although at Yale. It was shocking that they had never realised the other's interest before.

Sam was provided with a list of books to read before the course started, but due to his sessions with Jimmy Novak, he had already read all of them. Instead, he asked Jimmy and Gabriel for their recommendations, and ended up with a mixture of fascinating textbooks and erotic novels. (The novels he gave to Dean, remembering the magazines. Dean blushed but accepted them). He spent most of the summer waiting for term to start with so much nervous excitement that Dean insisted he took up running to 'burn off some energy'.

When it was finally time, Dean loaded up the Impala with Sam's stuff (half of which seemed to be books, to Dean's amusement) and set off for Stanford. Dean seemed sad, recognising that this was likely to be their last road trip for a while. Sam knew that he would miss Dean, but he was also looking forward to his course, and he knew that Dean was hurt that Sam didn't seem sadder.

But that was all put out of his head when they arrived at Stanford, and Dean helped Sam unpack before vanishing to go to some bar. Sam sat in his dorm room, surrounded by books on Angelology and random boxes of clothes, and couldn't keep a smile off his face. He was living his dream. He had never expected this to actually happen.

Then the dorm room swung open, and Sam was pulled from his thoughts, his eyes widening. That wasn't a human standing there. There was no doubt about it. The rippling in the air was distinctive, even if Sam had only seen it a few times. His new dorm mate was an angel.

"You must be Sam Winchester." The voice was slightly cold and lilting. The angel it belonged to set a massive suitcase down beside his bed and turned a pair of pale blue eyes on Sam. His facial expression was difficult to read, but he seemed to be thinking hard.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you. I'm afraid I don't know your name?"

A corner of the angel's mouth turned up. "Lucifer Pellegrino. I'm a pre-Med student myself, but I suppose as you were put with me you must be Angelology." There was s strange emphasis on Angelology, as if Lucifer didn't know what to think of it.

Sam nodded. "I've wanted to do it since I was a kid."

"Why?" The question was somewhat abrupt, and Sam paused.

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "I've just always been interested in angels. My family never understood it either." The sentence made him wince even as he said it.

Lucifer raised one eyebrow. "Obsessed by our perfection? Our mystery?" He sounded almost mocking.

Sam snorted. "As a sort-of friend of Professor Trick from Princeton, I would be an idiot to think of any angel as perfect. Sexual harassment charges were probably invented for him. As for the mystery, it's alluring, of course, but only liking something because of mystery would make it an awful thing to study. After all, studying removes the mysterious element."

For the first time, Lucifer seemed to relax, a smile spreading across his face. "I like you, Sam. I think we're going to get on very well."

No-one could have predicted just how right that statement was.

 

Part Four – Lucifer

Sam did not have a crush on his angelic roommate.

Really, he didn't. He just couldn't. The guy was, to be perfectly frank, a bit of a psychopath. It wasn't always immediately obvious – it had taken Sam a while to notice – but it was definitely there. Lucifer had a darker side which made everyone in the vicinity want to run away and hide.

Possibly because he was an angel, he had a vendetta against racism. Sam completely agreed that all forms of racism were wrong and everyone should be treated equally – however Lucifer took it to the extreme. The first time someone tried to mock Lucifer because of his wings, they found themselves suspended from the humanities building. The second time, they ended up in a forest five hours away and it took them a day to successfully hitchhike back. According to Sam's Professor's, it was actually quite rare for an angel to be able to fly, but Lucifer definitely could.

It wasn't only when it was directed against him that Lucifer acted against racism however. When some random guy yelled abuse at Gordon Walker, one of Sam's fellow Angelology students, for being black, Lucifer appeared out of nowhere and stole the guy's wallet. It turned up three days later in a locked drawer in the laundry room. Lucifer wasn't even punished because no-one wanted to speak up for the person he had robbed, and the university couldn't prove how he had gotten in to the laundry room. It certainly wasn't in the cameras, and Lucifer wouldn't fit through the window. (Sam asked, and Lucifer had merely bribed a janitor.)

His extreme view of punishments made him both feared and respected. As one of very few angels on campus, he was well-known, and he seemed to revel in the spotlight. Lucifer also liked to cause mischief, which was proven when he teamed up with the Alpha Delta Alpha fraternity to cover the roof of one of the labs with sprinklers attached to hoses. The university couldn't figure out how anyone could install an entire sprinkler system twenty feet up, and Lucifer was smug about it for a week.

The mischievous side Sam didn't mind liking. Even the extreme punishments he could cope with. But he refused to admit to any form of interest in someone quite o destructive.

Three weeks into term, Lucifer returned to the dorm in a black mood. Someone had taped a photocopy of some Klu Klux Klan propaganda on the walls of one of the bathrooms. Unable to take his anger out on the person directly, he had spent two hours alternating between debating with Sam and pacing, before vanishing. Sam had waited for him to return, but when one in the morning rolled around and Lucifer still wasn't back, he had presumed the angel had gone to a bar or club.

However, the next day Sam had entered his lecture to the buzz of conversation. Apparently, someone had burnt down a crappy student house down the road from the university. No-one had been hurt, but firefighters had found some very strange racist material around the scene, and had arrested the people living there for plotting a racist attack.

Sam had felt a sinking feeling in his gut, but hoped that Lucifer wasn't quite that bad. Pranks were all well and good, but arson was a whole new level. What if someone had been in the house?

Lucifer never lied about anything though, and as soon as Sam returned to the dorm and got a whiff of smoke he admitted to the crime.

"They were the headquarters of an anti-black group. Scum, all of them. I didn't hurt them, I simply ensured that they could not continue and that society was aware of their actions."

"You burnt down their house!"

"After making sure none of them were inside and that no-one would be hurt. I stayed in the area until I knew the fire was contained."

"Lucifer, you can't just burn down someone's house."

"Why not?"

Sam was thrown. How could anyone possible not know why burning down a freaking house was wrong?

"That's arson, Lucifer. Even if you stayed around you still put plenty of people in danger, and you most have broken a dozen laws."

"Not in my society."

Sam blinked. "You're living in human society, Lucifer. Besides, I take Angelology –"

"Then you should know that under angel governance, all criminal offences are punished in the most appropriate manner. Destroying the property of someone who is deemed unworthy of it is perfectly acceptable. My brother Michael once demolished a house with a wrecking ball and forced the owner to watch, because they raped someone. Sam, I'm an angel, and thus I respond to all situations in the way an angel would. I cannot be punished for it because the laws of my species dictate that everything I have done is legal."

Sam couldn't believe it. But there were books on Angelic Law in the library, so he decided to research the issue – and Lucifer was right.

Living in human society, he should obey human laws, but he didn't explicitly have to. It was merely recommended. The angelic laws allowed pretty much anything except physical violence as punishment for crimes – and serial murderers could face the death penalty. There was no waiting around in prison for death either, just instantaneous destruction. The law might turn a blind eye to mild torture in extreme cases.

So Sam couldn't have a crush on Lucifer, because Lucifer was an angel. That made him twisted. Gabriel might have made a few too many innuendos, but he had been tame. He was practically human. Lucifer wasn't, and in situations like that, it showed.

The problem was, Sam's dick didn't seem to have got the memo. It appeared to be very interested in Lucifer anyway.

It didn't help that Lucifer wasn't body conscious in the slightest. He wandered around the dorm in his boxers no matter who else was there, and saw no problem in wandering into Sam's room just in a towel after a shower to ask a question. Once, he had wandered in dripping wet wearing nothing at all, and Sam may or may not have glanced at his crotch before screwing his eyes shut. Lucifer claimed to have lost his towel, but Sam had been too busy willing away his arousal before it was noticed to really listen to what he was saying.

But Sam wasn't just attracted to Lucifer's (mouth watering) body. It was more than that. He liked his personality as well. Lucifer was twisted, his morals jagged, yet Sam liked that. It was terrifying. His previous partners – Jess and Ruby – had been nice girls. True, Ruby had liked it rough sometimes, but that was nothing compared to this. Lucifer was a whole new story. The fact he was male Sam didn't care about, but Lucifer's attitude could terrify him.

Sam still wanted him.

Sam wanted Lucifer to pin him down and fuck him into the bed. He wanted Lucifer to grab his hair and yank him down to his crotch, forcing him to suck. He wanted to slam Lucifer against a wall and kiss him until they both forgot how to do anything else. Sam wanted Lucifer to take him apart, and he also wanted to take Lucifer apart. It was a dangerous attraction, and Sam didn't want to submit to it.

The problem was, Lucifer was a great judge of character. His intuition was practically magic, and he sometimes seemed to know what people were thinking even when they didn't say anything about it. He had been known to reveal people's attractions to each other before they themselves even admitted it.

Sam wasn't a great actor. He knew that Lucifer was likely to know Sam had a kind of interest in him. Lucifer had probably realised that Sam liked his dangerous side, his generous side, and every other side. The angel was smart like that.

Lucifer also never liked to deny himself anything. So if Sam was available for the taking, it could only be a matter of time before Lucifer claimed him.

 

Part Five – Samifer

 

Sam stretched his arms up, trying to get the kinks out of his back. He might love Angelology, but studying for the tests was painful. Even Lucifer did less revision than he did, and he was studying pre-Med.

Glancing around, Sam noticed Lucifer still hunched over a textbook and cleared his throat.

"I'm taking a break. You want anything?"

Lucifer grunted, not even looking up. "Coffee. Black. As much sugar as you can lay your hands on."

Sam barely controlled his laugh. Angels didn't need to eat as often as humans did, nor did they need caffeine to stay awake, but Lucifer seemed to crave both sugar and caffeine in unhealthy amounts. Come to think of it, Gabriel had been a sugar junkie as well, so perhaps it was angel thing. It was a good thing that Lucifer was fairly rich, because he spent an exorbitant amount on sugary treats.

Ten minutes later, Sam was wandering back into the dorm with two steaming coffee cups in his hands and a box under his arm. Lucifer hadn't asked for food, but he had bought a large pizza anyway, figuring they could share it. If not, Sam would just run it off tomorrow.

"One diabetes in a cup." Sam declared, setting the coffee down beside Lucifer. This time, the angel looked up, smiling at Sam in thanks.

Sam couldn't help but smile back. Lucifer didn't smile nearly often enough – when he did it was like the sun shone out of his face. It was beautiful. Beautiful wasn't a word that many males would want to be called, but it was certainly apt for Lucifer.

Shaking away those thoughts, Sam sat back down and took a sip of his own coffee. He set the pizza box down on the floor and opened it, pulling out a slice. Lucifer sniffed the air curiously.

"What kind of pizza is that?"

"Hawaiian."

"Ahh." Lucifer didn't say anything else, but he did shuffle forwards and take a slice. Sam's smile widened.

For a while, Sam re-immersed himself in Angel History, trying to remember the difference between the Angelic Rights War and the Angelic Rites War. He was just starting to get all of the leader's names right when Lucifer spoke up.

"How would you like to come flying with me?"

Sam nearly spat out the pizza in his mouth. He swallowed hurriedly.

"What?"

"I feel like stretching my wings. I thought you might like to join me."

Sam was confused. "Lucifer, I'm not an angel. I can't fly."

Lucifer sighed. "Obviously. I have lived with you for several months, I would know. But I can fly, and my wings are strong enough for both of us. What do you say?"

That didn't sound quite right. Most angels didn't have strong enough wings to fly. The few that did certainly couldn't fly with a passenger. But Lucifer sounded confident, and he had never lied to Sam. He didn't know what to believe.

"Ok." He finally agreed. Lucifer took off from the ground, at least. If he couldn't fly, then Sam wouldn't fall.

Lucifer seemed pleased. He yanked his shirt over his head, and it was only then that Sam realised exactly what he had signed up for.

If Lucifer was right, and he really could fly with Sam, then they would be pressed together. In the air. With Lucifer topless and corporeal wings sprouting from his back. Sam would have no escape. It would be the biggest test his self control had ever felt. But he couldn't back out now, not when Lucifer seemed so happy about it.

Trying to hide his misgivings, Sam headed towards the door, only pausing to pull his cell out of his pocket and leave it on the side. He wasn't risking dropping that.

Lucifer lead Sam out to the courtyard, before turning to face him.

"Put your arms around me."

Was it just Sam or did Lucifer's voice seem deeper than normal? Swallowing, Sam stepped closer and hesitantly wrapped his arms around the angel. He smelt of aftershave and mint, with a hint of something stormy, like thunderclouds before rain. His body cold, but then again they were outside and Lucifer had no shirt on.

"Lower. You'll hit my wings if you leave them there." Lucifer pushed Sam's arms down so his hands rested just above Lucifer's ass. Sam's throat was going dry.

"Are you sure about this?" Sam asked, voice scratchy.

"Of course." Lucifer's own arms moved securely around Sam, and he was surprised just how safe the embrace made him feel. "Remember to hold on tight, and if you feel unsafe, just tell me. I won't let you fall."

Sam nodded, his face tucked in beside Lucifer's. He could feel the angel's heart beating slowly in his chest. He wondered what Lucifer would make of his own heart, hammering like the world was ending.

Then Sam lost his trail of thought, because Lucifer's wings were there.

He had seen them before, of course, but never in corporeal form. Technically, Lucifer didn't normally need corporeal wings to fly, or so he claimed – but apparently he needed them to carry Sam. They were gorgeous. They were grey in colour, dark grey like storm clouds, and let off a faint scent of cool and ozone. Power radiated off them in waves, and Sam would have been intimidated if he wasn't in Lucifer's hold. The tips were jet black, trembling in the wind. Sam barely resisted the urge to reach out and touch. Now wasn't the time. It would probably never be the time.

There was no warning before the wings beat once, twice, and then Sam's feet left the ground and he buried his face in Lucifer's shoulder. He felt unbalanced, terrified, turned on, all at once. He couldn't handle it. He didn't know what to do. Sam was completely unprepared for the situation.

"Look," Commanded Lucifer suddenly, and Sam opened his eyes.

The sky was dark, and below them was a sea of lights. It was breathtaking. Sam gasped. He'd been in an airplane once, and had glanced down at the landscape behind, but that didn't even begin to compare to this. The wind whipped around Sam, and he would have been freezing without Lucifer's relative body heat. Lucifer's wings were a blur behind him, expertly navigating through the sky. It was incredible.

"Thank you." The words didn't seem enough to convey what he was feeling, but Lucifer understood.

"I wanted to share this with you. There is no need for thanks."

A wall of emotion rose up in Sam, and before he really knew what he was doing he had twisted his head to place a kiss on Lucifer's cheek.

Lucifer's breath hitched. Sam froze. There was silence.

Then they were falling, dropping through the sky, Lucifer's eyes going dark with power. Sam almost screamed, but Lucifer was there, his lips pressing against Sam's, swallowing the sound. He kissed in a frenzy, his tongue plunging into Sam's mouth, and Sam kissed back with equal fervour. Lucifer was the storm, the darkness, and he was wonderful. Sam was addicted.

Lucifer pulled back, and Sam let out a disappointed whine, before a shudder went through his body as they hit the ground. Lucifer yanked Sam against a wall, and Sam had no idea where they were, but Lucifer was kissing him again and he no longer cared. They could be anywhere as long as Lucifer didn't stop.

Unbidden, his hands moved to card into Lucifer's wings, and he felt power shoot down his veins, almost burning him. Lucifer growled, the sound ripped from him, a shudder wracking his body. He bit into Sam's neck and Sam shouted out Lucifer's name, his knees threatening to give way. He was already hard, and he would have been embarrassed except he could feel the press of something into his thigh, and knew Lucifer was hard as well.

The first roll of hips against his son had his head shooting backwards, smacking into the wall. Sam shrieked, seeing stars, but Lucifer's lips were there, distracting him from the pain. Their erections pressed together again and Sam moaned, needing more. They descended into awkward grinding, their lips pressing together clumsily, one of Sam's hands stroking over the base of Lucifer's left wing. It felt strange – it didn't feel like feathers as he had expected. It had the burn of pure power and smoothness of silk, and both the coldness of ice and the scorching heat of fire. It was indescribable and perfect. Sam would never get enough.

He came first, screaming in a way he had never screamed before, a mixture of Lucifer's name and a language he hadn't even realised he knew. Lucifer growled in response, slamming their lips together before coming himself, Sam swallowing the sound he let out.

Lucifer collapsed against Sam, and for a moment they just stood there, enjoying each other's warmth.

"Where the fuck even are we?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea." Lucifer replied, his voice rough.

For some reason, Sam burst out laughing. The entire situation was hysterical. He didn't know what would happen now, where they would go from here. Angels and humans couldn't have relationships, especially not angels like Lucifer.

But right now, slumped against a wall fuck-knows-where, it was perfect.


End file.
